100 Themes Challenge - Fruitshipping
by ScalchopWarrior
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge for Fruitshipping (Yuya/Yuzu). Just a little side project to see if I can improve my writing using one of my favorite ships.
1. Introduction

**1 - Introduction**

* * *

The small pink-haired girl peered out from behind her father's legs, her eyes taking in the boy standing opposite from her. He had green and red hair, and wore a pair of goggles on his forehead. Around his neck hung an odd blue pendant, attached by a string. Unlike her, he stood beside his father, practically bouncing up and down with energy as he looked over.

Their fathers continued to chat, having moved away from the two children as they spoke. That left the boy who stared at her with his large red eyes. He quickly gave a large grin. The boy's smile was infectious, and the girl found herself smiling back before she even knew it.

"My name's Yuya!" The boy practically shouted, beginning to bounce on the balls of his feet. "Yuya Sakaki! What's your name!?"

"My name's…I'm Yuzu." Yuzu stammered out quickly, cheeks turning red from embarrassment. She was usually so much better at introductions… "Yuzu Hiragi!"

"I bet we're gonna be best friends Yuzu!" Yuya said, extending his arm. Yuzu looked into Yuya's large red eyes again, the boy's eyes shining with a strange light.

At that moment, something strange came over Yuzu. For a moment, the familiar, cozy environment of the Duel School was replaced with an odd, cold feeling, causing Yuzu to shiver a bit. Yuya's smile took on a sinister tone, a strange dark shadow spreading behind him.

In the next moment, that feeling disappeared. Yuya's smile faded slightly as he looked at Yuzu with a tilt of his head, the smile having vanished from her face in that second. Yuzu quickly took the boy's hand, immediately rewarded by Yuya's smile. Yuzu's own smile returned as Yuya shook her hand fiercely with both hands. Before long the two children were on the ground, collapsed in fits of giggles.

A smile tugged at Yuzu's lips, this one more thoughtful as she watched Yuya bounding to his father to ask some more questions. This boy was really something else…

"Best friends."Yuzu quietly promised, glancing down at her bracelet. "Forever."

* * *

**AN:**

So...yeah.

This 100 Themes Challenge is from ribonslace on DeviantArt.

ribonsnlace/journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749

Updates will probably be sporadic, so I apologize for anyone who decides to follow.  
(not sure why you would because my writing is trash lmao)

Review if you have any thoughts!


	2. Love

**2 - Love**

* * *

"It's hard to believe it's almost been a year, huh?"

Yuya made a noise of agreement, his eyes remaining closed. The two Pendulum Dimension duelists sat on a grassy hill overlooking the city below. Yuzu sighed, feeling the relaxing, cool breeze run through her hair and over her face. It was quite the nice, cool day.

"So much happened in such a short time…" Yuzu mused quietly, a small smile on her face as she looked across the cityscape. "We traveled across dimensions, made new friends, and saved the world…"

Yuya made another sound of agreement, the boy still not moving from his place on the ground. Yuzu giggled at her friend's lazy attitude, poking his nose playfully. Yuya's face wrinkled as he swatted at Yuzu's hand.

With a sigh, Yuzu flopped down beside Yuya, letting her eyelids close. It was nice being back home, no dimensional war, no duels for life and death. Just fun, friends and regular life all day long. It was certainly nice that all their counterparts were able to live on through them, but sometimes Yuzu couldn't help but wish she and Yuya could more private time together to…

Yuzu sat up quickly, shaking her head furiously as she slapped her cheeks. They felt warm to the touch and Yuzu had no doubts they were bright red. Where…where had her thoughts been going? She and Yuya were friends. Nothing else…right.

Right?

Yuzu glanced at her sleeping friend. Yuya had rolled over onto his right side, now facing Yuzu. He appeared very peaceful, his face relaxed as he lay on the soft grass. As she continued to look over his form, she felt an odd tug in her heart.

Yuzu would be lying if she said she had never felt that strange feeling before. These days it seemed to come and go as it pleased, appearing upon the most mundane of things. It could appear when Yuya would do his shows, flipping about the fields with his monsters. It could appear when he would very patiently teach young children at You Show, no matter how long it would take. It could appear when Yuzu would arrive at his house, only to find him still passed out asleep. But it would appear most of all in those quiet moments just between the two of them…like this.

Yuzu sighed quietly and smiled into her hands, her cheeks still flaming red. It certainly wasn't the worst feeling in the world. In fact…she rather liked it. It warmed her insides, and almost made her feel as though she was melting. It could turn around her day in an instant, it's mere presence erasing any bad feelings. There was no doubt about it. It was most certainly…

"Why is your face so red?"

Yuzu nearly shrieked and spun to glance over at Yuya, who was now sitting up. He was rubbing the right side of his face and had bits of grass stuck in his hair. His eyes were drooping a bit, but he still smiled at her nonetheless. Yuzu hastily cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"It's just…hot out, you know?"

Yuya appeared confused for a moment. This, of course, was completely untrue. The day was already cloudy, in addition to the cool breeze blowing across the hill. Even Yuya couldn't be dense enough to not know this. To Yuzu's surprise, Yuya simply shrugged and stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, let's head back then," he said cheerily. "You Show's got air conditioning for a reason!"

Yuya spun on his foot and walked back down towards the city, glancing over his shoulder at Yuzu. Yuzu only managed a nod and stood up as well. As Yuya turned and continued walking, Yuzu felt that feeling again, and she smiled. Without a doubt, it had to be…

"Come on Yuzu, hurry up!"

…irritation now. Rather strong irritation. Honestly, Yuya could be quite the insensitive, impatient, irritating idiot! Yuzu gripped her fan handle and marched towards Yuya.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Yuzu would be lying if she said she wanted him any other way.

* * *

**AN:**

Review with any thoughts! Thanks for reading!


	3. Light

**3 - Light**

* * *

"_Please…make it stop!"_

It was the absolute worst feeling in the world.

"_I can't take it anymore, help me!"_

Despair. Emptiness. Nothingness. The absolute worst feeling he'd ever felt. Nothing else could possibly compare.

_**No one's coming**_

Those words echoed in his ears without pause and without end. Every few seconds they would appear again, ignoring his desperate pleas for them to stop, for someone, anyone to help him.

_**You're a monster**_

Each time it boomed louder as the darkness closed around him, his vision clouding. He wanted to cover his ears and block it out, shut his eyes and scream until it stopped, but he could do nothing.

_**They all hate you**_

If anything could rival the booming voices in his head, it was the feeling in his chest. His heart felt as though it would burst out of his chest any moment, the beating increasing in volume and speed.

_**Why should they help you?**_

Sweat trickled down his forehead as he looked around him. Nothing, only darkness, and emptiness. No light at the end of the tunnel, no hope of rescue, nothing. Just him and the voices inside.

"_I didn't do it! It wasn't me!" _

It wasn't him! He didn't do anything to deserve this! It wasn't him, it wasn't him, it wasn't him, it wasn't…

_**You'll always just be a piece of me**_

He let out a strangled gasp and looked down at his hands. They shook more violently than they ever had before. His hands were covered with blood, the blood of innocent people and monsters he killed.

_**You can never escape me**_

He turned, watching his friends all look away. None of them wanted anything to do with him anymore… Could he blame them after all he had done?

No…no, it wasn't him!

_**Watch them leave you behind**_

Holding back a guttural sob, he looked after them, his dear friends. A red headband flowing in the wind. An empty candy stick dropped onto the ground without a care. Each face held a level of disgust, of fear, of horror. Contempt, resignation, a refusal to even meet his eyes.

And a look of betrayal, her blue eyes shining with tears that threatened to pour out.

He pulled his eyes away. He couldn't look anymore. He couldn't bear it anymore.

_**You see the truth now. You have no one. No one…but me**_

His vision continued to grow dark. It was all over. No last trump card to play, no last-second miracle to save him this time. It was done.

His thoughts moved far too fast to focus on one thing, anything except for one thought:

He didn't want to vanish…

He didn't want to vanish.

He didn't want to vanish.

"…_ya!"_

He didn't want to vanish!

Everything went black. He braced himself, unsure of what it would feel like. Pain? Perhaps just acceptance…

"…_uya! Yu…!"_

"YUYA!"

Yuya was suddenly wrenched from his sleep, gasping for air. The darkness around him dissolved, the rest of the room reappearing slowly. His senses slowly returned to him.

Yuya blinked a few times as he looked around frantically. His vision was still blurry, filled with tears, his body covered with goosebumps and cold sweat. His heart was still beating a million miles a minute.

What was going on?

"Yuya," he heard again, feeling a small squeeze on his arm. Glancing over, he found hands wrapped around his arm lightly shaking him.

"Yu…zu…?" Yuya's voice was barely a whisper as his breath hitched. His heart was still racing. She nodded desperately and gave another comforting tug on his arm. He could barely make her out through his blurred vision, but she was there. She was still there.

"You're safe Yuya. We're all safe. He's gone. He can't hurt you, or anyone else ever again." She spoke softly but calmly. Her hands moved to his own shaking palm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Just relax. You're safe."

Yuya urgently shook his head, breathing rapidly. How could they be safe? How could _he _be safe!? No one was safe! His breath hitched again as he desperately tried to convey all this to her. Yuzu's grip tightened, her mouth shaking slightly.

"Yuya, you need to breathe," she said, placing her other hand gently on his chest. "Just focus on breathing. You're fine."

Against his instincts, Yuya nodded and slowed his breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly and purposefully. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. A few minutes passed and Yuya finally regained a measure of composure.

Zarc was gone. He was gone and everyone was fine.

It was all over.

But of course, something had to go wrong. Every now and then, Yuya found himself haunted by…Zarc. He could be anywhere. In the shadows of his room at night. In his pendulum around his neck. Especially in the cards of his Deck, in the roars of the dragons. Every time he dueled, they reminded him. Tears threatened to pour, and Yuya let them, the water running down his cheeks.

"I'm…sorry…" he whispered, his voice quiet and throat sore. "I'm so sorry…"

He knew it was ridiculous. There was no reason for him to feel sorry. He knew that, but he just couldn't stop himself from saying it. Yuzu just gently hushed him and rubbed her thumb along his shaking hand.

After a bit longer, Yuya managed to collect himself a bit. His throat was still sore, his eyes puffy, his hands shaking, but at least he wasn't a total mess. He quickly wiped his eyes on his arm and glanced at Yuzu.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly. Yuya bit his lip. Yuzu seemed to sense his hesitation. "If you don't it's fine."

"I…I don't know," Yuya admitted, his voice hitching. He gulped and tried to think of what to say "I…I….I'm scared. It's been weeks…and I'm still scared."

"We all are," Yuzu assured him, giving his hand a squeeze. "But…we can work through it. If you're ever scared, unsure. If…you see him again. Talk to me. You're not alone."

"Same for you." Yuya managed a smile, finally feeling something other than emptiness or fear since he awoke. "We'll look out for each other, always."

Yuya found himself being pulled into a tight hug from Yuzu. He instinctively flinched, almost expecting her to pull away like always…but this time she didn't budge. Her arms firmly wrapped around him, Yuya's hand stopped shaking. More tears sprang forth, not of fear or sadness, but of genuine happiness and relief. He leaned forward into her embrace.

"Thank you, Yuzu. For everything."

Yuzu remained silent for a moment before responding.

"Of course…dummy."

Yuya had no clue how long it would take until he could sleep soundly. But however long it would take, they would do it together. Yuya smiled and closed his eyes.

The darkness cleared to make way for the light.

* * *

_Thanks to hotammy38__ for the favorite and follow_


	4. Dark

**4 - Dark**

* * *

Yuzu had never really minded the dark.

She'd never had a "monster under the bed" that scared her. Somehow she'd always felt just as safe and protected in the dark as the light. Sure, maybe it'd be a bit creepy sometimes, but nothing that really qualified as being "scared" of the dark.

All that changed after Zarc.

Not the strange demon-like form he had taken following his resurrection.

No. It was the form he took before. The one with the hair that seemed to form horrifying spikes. The one whose voice growled, spat and snarled at his opponents. The one with glowing, terrible, piercing red eyes. The one that emanated darkness, darkness that plunged fear into her heart.

The one with the hair, voice, eyes, face and body of Yuya.

The darkness seemed to lash out, as if something was watching from within. It contained a horrifying secret, just waiting to be unleashed. It made her feel so, so _helpless_. Of only being able to watch as Yuya was _used _like that.

Darkness brought all those terrible feelings back, multiplied tenfold. The first time Yuzu tried to sleep after returning home, she woke up and found herself covered in cold sweat. The next morning, Yuzu (somewhat bashfully) asked her father for a night light, which was provided without any questions.

One thing always helped though. On the nights that Yuzu couldn't get any sleep, she would make the short walk to Yuya's house, wrapped securely in a warm jacket to keep the cold out and a flashlight to ward off the dark. She'd use her spare key and make her way upstairs to Yuya's room.

He'd be asleep, of course, but Yuzu would lie beside him, simply enjoying the presence beside her. While he was beside her, everything seemed so safe, like nothing could harm her.

Yuzu wouldn't claim to be the only one with problems. Shun would still patrol around the Xyz Dimension in his old gear on occasion. Shingo sometimes threw himself into his dueling and would refuse to take breaks. Yuzu still swore she saw Tsukikage watching her a few times. And Yuya…

Sometimes, Yuya would shout violently in the night, lash out with his legs or curl into a ball, say the most heart shattering things. On those occasions, Yuzu would gently (sometimes a bit rougher) shake him awake and let him regain his composure. She would hold him, and let him cry as much he needed to.

They were all scared. But they would work through it. They weren't alone.

Yuzu had no clue how long it would take until she could sleep soundly. But however long it would take, they would do it together.

The light faded as the sky turned dark.

* * *

**AN:**

Thanks to _Maidengale4evermore _and _NkaujHnub321 _for Following and Favoriting.

I didn't really mean for this to get angtsy, but welp.


	5. Seeking Solace

**5 - Seeking Solace**

* * *

Yuya didn't much like the large LDS social events.

They were nothing like the small, lively gatherings the Lancers had on occasion, nor the close, personal events they would host at You Show. LDS' events were tiring, always filled with people whose words were filled with nothing but insincerity, most only wanting to get in the good graces of the heroes that saved the world.

Reiji navigated these conversations with practiced ease, naturally holding conversation with every guest, answering questions with calm, collected, well thought out answers, all with the same neutral look on his face. Yuya admired his ability for that.

Yuya's own ability to do the same was unfortunately rather lacking. Most conversations inevitably left Yuya stuttering awkwardly, feeling horribly inadequate, or both. Still, he did his best to try to mingle and hold conversation.

However, on occasion, Yuya would find himself overwhelmed by all the activity and talking. The number of people asking him varying questions simply became too much. It all began to just turn into white noise in his head. The room became uncomfortably warm and Yuya began to feel dizzy.

On those occasions, he would relish the chance to slip away. When no one was watching, it was a simple matter to escape the brightly lit room, walking out the door, through the halls, and into the cluster of tall trees, all to end up in the grassy moonlit clearing with the pond and calm stream in the center.

Sometimes Yuya would be alone, and sit under the stars, gazing up at them for what seemed like hours. Other times there might be a few guests, but Yuya found himself much more able to make pleasant conversation than inside, the calm atmosphere certainly helping. Occasionally a fellow Lancer might even appear, who would (depending on who it was) accept either a calm conversation or a friendly duel.

Most of the time it was just her though.

Yuya smiled as he walked into the clearing to the familiar sight of Yuzu standing knee-deep in the stream, her skirt hiked up to avoid getting soaked. Yuzu offered no hint that she had noticed him, but Yuya was sure she did.

Bending down, Yuya removed his footwear, placing them beside Yuzu's, before wading in, carefully rolling up his pant legs.

The two childhood friends stood there, in the cold stream water, feeling the breeze blow through their hair. Wordlessly, they gripped each others' hand, feeling the comforting warmth provided. The two stood there until their feet became wrinkled from the water, simply gazing at the stars in comfortable silence.

Sometimes everything felt a bit overwhelming. In those times, Yuya could always look to the sky, the calm stream, all his friends…and to Yuzu. They helped him feel more anchored, secure.

They were where he could seek out solace.


	6. Break Away

**6 - Break Away**

* * *

Yuya awoke

What was it? What had given him that strength?

Was it out of spite? His desire to resist whatever it was that _he_ wanted? To live his own life?

Was it his other selves? His promise to give them back the lives they had before? The strength they imparted to him?

Was it his friends? His refusal to let them down? To fail them?

Was it his father? The words he had given Yuya all that time ago? The pendant that continued to swing despite everything that happened?

Was it…her? The way she called out to him through the darkness?

It resonated again.

A promise. A promise to go home.

And Yuya broke free.

* * *

**AN:**

This one's pretty short, sorry


	7. Dream

**7 - Dream**

—

"_Ugh…where is it?"_

_The girl continued to tear through the drawer in a fervor. She bit her lip. She could not have lost it. There was no way…_

"_Bus is here, you have to go!"_

"_I know dad! I just…lost something, give me a second!" _

_The girl bit her lip as she shut the drawer and moved down to the next one. She flung it open, dug around for a bit, and then, with a satisfied smirk, extracted the item in question. She let the pendant swing back and forth for a few seconds before pocketing the item and running out the door, sliding down the ladder and zipping across the room._

"_Byedadbyemom!"_

"_Goodbye hug!" _

_With a deep roll of her eyes, the girl stopped, hurrying back to the kitchen. There a pink haired woman was feeding the small pink-haired baby in the high chair, although she turned to face the girl as she entered. _

"_Bye mom!" The girl quickly wrapped her arms around her mother in a quick hug, before turning and rushing back to the door. "Bye dad!" _

_The green and red haired man gave a wave as he continued looking over the cards placed out over the table and smiled at his daughter. He was probably looking over his deck one last time before his duel later that day. _

"_Have a good day!" _

_The girl waved as she flew out the door and down the road. Hopefully she'd still be able to catch the bus. Otherwise…well it was a decently long run ahead of her. _

_The man looked around the house, filled with light and laughter from the kitchen. He wouldn't trade the world for this. He closed his eyes as he let out a deep content sigh and-_

Yuya jerked up in his seat at the sudden, sharp, all too familiar sensation of paper hitting him on the back of his head. Yuya rubbed his heavy eyes with one hand as he rubbed the back of his head with the other.

"What was that for….?"

Yuzu huffed as she tucked her fan away to who knows where and crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed as she met Yuya's tired gaze with her own.

"You slept through the entire class again!" She snapped as Yuya groggily got onto his feet, still rubbing bits of sleep from his eyes. Yuzu sighed as she placed her hand on her head. "I know you scraped by last year, but you can't keep sleeping through class like this! Classes are getting harder, and the teachers don't care if you're the number 1 duelist or not!"

"Luckily I have my number 1 note taker!" Yuya said with a smile as grabbed his bag from the floor, walking back to the exit of the classroom. "Right?"

Yuzu rolled her eyes as she followed Yuya. "Yeah, fine." She gave Yuya a grin as she caught up to his pace. "What would you do without me?"

Yuya thought back to his dream for a second. It was getting sort of fuzzy now, but…

"Good thing we're in this together, huh?"

Yuzu rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into Yuya's, her cheeks turning a light red. She laughed and looked down, awkwardly fiddling with her hair, as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Y-yeah."


End file.
